Eternal Flame
by Lady Christina
Summary: My first song fic (I never thought that I would write one of these!) about James and Lily, using Eternal Flame, by the Bangles. I don't really like it (I've written better), but I would appreciate knowing what YOU think of it. Thanks!


((Author's Note: Well, I promised myself that I would never write a song fic, but I guess I was wrong. Here it is, my first. Please tell me what you think of it, I don't really like it, but that's just me. Thanks!))   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eternal Flame

  
  
  
  


_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling._   
_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_

James sat in the Gryffindor common room, in a large arm chair by the fire. He seemed oblivious to the commotion going around him in the common room, and sat staring at a girl who was sitting next to him. Not just any girl, but the most beautiful girl in the world: Lily Royalty. She was a Gryffindor seventh year, head girl. She was tall, with fiery red hair, and the deepest green eyes that James had ever seen. He thought she was gorgeous, and she was his girlfriend. James sat staring at Lily, and she stared right back at him. They sat like this all night, together, neither saying a word.

The common room had long cleared out, and Lily and James still sat there. Suddenly, music began to pour out of the boys dormitories. Sirius Black, James' best friend, popped his head out the door, giving him a thumbs up. James laughed, and then, figuring he might as well humor Sirius, asked Lily to dance.

She agreed, and the two moved into the middle of the common room and started swaying to the music. James held Lily, and she James.

_Do you feel the same?_   
_Am I only dream - ing, or is this burning an eternal flame?_

Lily and James continued dancing, if you could call it that, for the next half hour to Sirius' "mood music". It was getting very late, and if the two wanted to be awake for class the next day they should have gone to bed. But they didn't. They kept dancing.

_I believe, it's meant to be, darling._   
_I want you when you are sleeping, you belong to me._   
_Do you feel the same?_   
_Am I only dreaming, or is this burning an eternal flame?_

James suddenly knew what to do. It was something that he fantasized about doing for a long time, but never dreamt that he would actually do it.

"Lily?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes?" Lilly didn't move her head from where it rested on James' chest. She could feel his heart beating, and noticed that the pace was quickening. She instinctively raised her head.

"Lily, I love you."

"I know that James, and I you," Lily was confused; this wasn't exactly a new revelation.

"Lily, there is something I want to ask you." Without waiting for an okay, James got down on his knees, still holding Lily's hand with his left, and with his right, pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Inside the box, a glittering diamond ring was nestled in the velvet of the case. James looked at Lily, into her green eyes, and asked a question that would change both their lives: "Tiger lily," he said, using his nickname for her, "will you marry me?"

Lily didn't answer, but swept James into a passionate kiss.

"Yes, my love, of course I'll marry you. You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask that question."

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely and then come and ease the pain._   
_I don't wanna lose this feel-ing, oh_

"I love you Lily, and I always will. Nothing can ever come between us. Nothing."

"I love you James," she said, her green eyes shining with delight. "I will spend the rest of my life with you, and always be your faithful wife."

James and Lily stood there, smiling at each other, while James put the ring on her finger. They stood for a moment longer, and then parted. It was morning by now, and class would start in four hours.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling._   
_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_   
_Do you feel the same?_   
_Am I only dream - ing, or is this burning an eternal flame?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


((Disclaimer: All character belong to J.K. Rowling, while the song, Eternal Flame, was written by Billy Steinberg, Tom Kelly and Susanna Hoffs. It was performed by the Bangles in (I think) 1988.))


End file.
